The Fairy Tale of the Raincloud Princess
by forteisthebestdynamic
Summary: Medieval/Fairy Tale AU: The somber Princess Juvia Lockser of the kingdom of Oakton has been betrothed to Prince Gray Fullbuster of Fiore since birth, but recent wars between Oakton and Alvarez have pushed the two kingdoms to unite much before they had intended. Can the princess save her kingdom, and perhaps find love along the way? Main pairing Gruvia with appearances of others!
1. Of Duty and Obligation

**Hey there everyone! Welcome to my first ever multi-chapter fanfiction! I first intended this story to be a oneshot for my drabble collection, Love, Trust, and Fairy Dust, but I loved the idea so much that I decided to make it longer so I could have multiple pairings involved! Due to her rank in this particular AU, I eliminated Juvia's third-person speech, but otherwise have tried to keep her in character. Rated T for some language and mild innuendo in later chapters, but nothing too descriptive. Enjoy and, as always, please leave a review telling me what you've liked/not liked or any suggestions!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Fairy Tail and all of its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _Prince Gray Fullbuster. What an odd name._ The princess ran her fingers absentmindedly along the edge of her cloak, staring out the window of her carriage at the rain pouring down. The weather was about as cheerful as she felt. She glanced over at her companion. He sat across from her, burly arms folded across his bright blue tunic and covering the embroidered crest that marked him as a high knight of the kingdom of Oakton. His curiously red eyes regarded her with a coolness that would've frightened her had she not known the man since they had both been tiny things toddling about the castle and getting into all sorts of trouble. As it was, she knew that he was just as unhappy about this situation as she was, and he was just going about dealing with it as best he could.

"Have a lot on yer mind, Yer Highness?" he asked, shifting a bit in his seat. The past couple of years spent working the country nobles who came in to train as squires had turned the noble man's speech rough. The princess folded her hands neatly in her lap and tried her best to glare at him. From the smirk that pulled up the corner of his mouth, she doubted she did a very good job.

"You shall have to learn to speak the way you were raised when we reach the palace in Magnolia, Sir Redfox. Father would kill me if the marriage does not go as planned because King Silver thought we sent him a commoner to be my guard," she chided. The man waved a dismissing hand at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll deal with that when I need to. And what's all this 'Sir Redfox' stuff about? I've told ya before you can just call me Gajeel," he teased her.

"Perhaps you should also remember that it is not for you to be so familiar with the princess?"

Gajeel raised his eyebrows at her, the odd metal studs that replaced what ought to have been hair glinting in the soft light of the carriage. "Oh? Princess Juvia is gettin' all high and mighty now that she's off to get married, I see, even pulling rank on an old friend. Guess I'll watch myself better then, didn't realize so much had changed," he said, slumping against the back of his bench. Juvia sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Though the knight was her closest - and quite frankly, only - friend, he could still be difficult to deal with, even if she was trained in diplomacy.

"You're being difficult, Gajeel. This is nerve-wracking enough, I don't need for you to make it worse," she muttered. His expression softened.

"You're right. My apologies, your highness," he replied quietly, forcing himself to use the more formal speech. Juvia turned back to the window, her eyes tracing the path of a raindrop trailing down the glass. Oakton was known as the Kingdom of Rain, where there was always a drizzle that persisted even between downpours. She wondered if it would rain often in Fiore. She'd spent her whole life hating that constant precipitation, and now she was clinging to it the same way the raindrops clung to the windowpane. And, just like those raindrops, she was being pulled away off into the unknown. She was no stranger to feeling lonely, but she'd never before felt it so profoundly. Gajeel grunted, and Juvia glanced at him from the corner of her eyes without turning from the window.

"If you don't mind me saying so, your highness, you might as well sleep. It's a long journey to the palace and you looking mopey and tired when you arrive will do little to win the heart of Prince Gray," he suggested. Juvia closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat, letting out a slow breath. The princess had no interest in winning the prince's heart. Marrying for love was for commoners. Prince Gray had been her betrothed since her birth, with the intention of uniting the two kingdoms. Oakton was much too small to function as its own country much longer, now that its borders had been chipped away by wars with Alvarez, the kingdom to the north. Her country needed union with the much larger kingdom of Fiore and the protection that came with it, and as their princess it was Juvia's duty to ensure that union happened, no matter the cost to her happiness.

Juvia's mouth quirked upwards at the thought. Her happiness had rarely been considered even in the palace. A princess's life was one of duty and obligation, the price one paid to live in the lap of luxury, but most did not realize this and even despised her for her comforts. Because of the country's nickname and her usually somber appearance, she had been dubbed by the servants of the castle as "the raincloud princess" and had avoided her just as one would avoid a thunderstorm. She'd grown up surrounded only by stern professors, somber and frightened maids, and the abrasive knight-in-training that now sat across from her, who for some reason had never seemed to mind her gloomy countenance. Had she not been betrothed she may have entertained the idea of the pair of them falling in love, the princess and her knight, but as matters were he was simply a friend and confidant. Truth be told, in her station even a true friend was a rare gift, not to be taken lightly. Romantic love was pointless for a princess.

No, Princess Juvia Lockser of Oakton did not need love. She did not even want it.

* * *

 **This chapter was a bit of an introduction- many more characters will be making an appearance in the next chapter. Stay tuned and happy reading!**


	2. Of Journeys and Introductions

**Hi everyone! Here's the next installment of Raincloud Princess! A few more characters will be making an appearance in this chapter! As always, please review!**

* * *

Juvia wasn't sure when she had drifted off, but the crimson light of sunset greeted her when her eyes fluttered open. The rain had ceased, the clouds outside now splashes of purples and pinks in the fiery backdrop of the sky. Gajeel was still awake, his sword gleaming in the dimming light as he went about carefully polishing the blade. The knight didn't look away from his weapon when he addressed her.

"Good evening, Your Highness. We have arrived in Fiore, but we are still at least a day's travel away from the palace." He glanced at her shoulder as he lifted his sword to inspect it, smirking as he commented, "Plenty of time to wash that drool off your cloak."

Her face turning hot in embarrassment, Juvia inspected the silk garment for any traces of a mess. Finding none, she turned and glared at her companion, who was chuckling to himself as he waxed his scabbard, having finished his work with the sword.

"That was not funny, Sir Redfox," she insisted, his laughter angering her more. Gajeel's grin simply grew larger.

"Gihihi, you were looking a bit drowsy and I thought a bit of a fright might wake you up. It worked, didn't it?"

This didn't satisfy the princess. She drew herself up to her full height in her seat, setting her lips in a thin line of disapproval. Gajeel raised a brow at her.

"Forgive me for being so forward Your Highness, but perhaps you will want to avoid looking so grim when we arrive in Magnolia," he suggested. Juvia folded her hands on her lap, looking just as grim as before.

"Why, so that the prince will like me?" Her question came out more sarcastic than she had intended, but the was no withdrawing it now.

Gajeel sat up straight as well, crossing his arms across his chest. Juvia recognized that stubborn look and immediately regretted making the comment. "That may be part of it, yes. But remember that Fiore has been having trouble with Alvarez as well- that's part of why King Silver was so eager to accept your father's idea of having the wedding now. The people of Fiore are likely frightened. The wedding is supposed to help take their minds off of the attacks. How well do you think that is going to work if the princess is going around all grim and unhappy? This is your duty, Your Highness, whether you like it or not."

Juvia knew he was right, but she wondered how well she could help it. She was naturally somber-looking. Looking cheerful and smiling felt unnatural to her when she wasn't feeling especially happy. She remembered the people who gathered in the palace courtyard back in Oakton after the first attack, waiting to hear what their king had to say about the violence. Their faces were tight with anxiety, and many of the children were crying into their mothers' skirts. Juvia's father did his best to calm their fears, but from her spot behind him she could still see the worry etched on their faces. She imagined that the people of Fiore felt much the same way. Yes, it was a larger kingdom with better resources to protect their people, but war was always a troublesome thing, especially for those who would have to send loved ones to fight. Remembering this, she tried to force a more cheerful look on her face. After all, these were to be her subjects someday, as well as the people of Fiore. It was her responsibility to help them in whatever small way she could.

Gajeel grimaced at her attempt. "On second thought, just look neutral. You look like you are having stomach pains," he said. She scowled at him, which only served to make him laugh. Trying to change the subject, Juvia turned back to the window, watching as the sun sank completely below the horizon.

"Sir Redfox, are we not stopping for the night? We ought to rest before our arrival in Magnolia. Surely there is some inn that we can stay in?" she asked. The knight shook his head.

"Sorry Your Highness, but my orders from the king are to deliver you to Magnolia Palace as quickly as possible. The royal carriage would bring too much attention to an inn and make it a target for bandits. I cannot rest easy until we have arrived safely at the palace," he said. "Besides, the bench you are sitting on is wide enough to sleep on and likely a good deal cleaner than a bed in an inn. Go on back to sleep. I will wake you when we stop for breakfast."

Juvia was astonished. "But Gajeel!" she started, forgetting her formality in her shock. "You have barely slept since we began this journey! It has been nearly a week, you cannot keep going like this." Gajeel simply waved a hand at her dismissively.

"While we were still in Oakton I traded watch shifts with the other escorts. I have had plenty of rest. One more day will not kill me. Now go on, your father will have me beheaded if you catch ill because you did not get enough rest," he gently chided her. Juvia reluctantly agreed and laid down to sleep, the memory of the frightened people in the courtyard still vibrant in her mind.

* * *

The following day passed rather uneventfully, the carriage stopping only briefly to trade out horses and for the passengers to eat with their escort. It was nearly dusk when they entered Magnolia. Juvia watched the people who stopped what they were doing briefly to stare as the royal carriage and its escort went past. She hoped it was too dark for them to see her. Gajeel had spent the past hour trying to make her laugh, which had helped just enough to make the princess look pleasantly indifferent rather than gloomy and somber. Still, she wanted to make a good impression on these people, and she wasn't sure she could do that just yet.

The gates to the palace courtyard were pulled open by several servants as they approached, and were quickly shut behind them as the carriage was brought to a stop. The carriage door was opened by the footman, who helped Juvia out of the vehicle. Gajeel got out after her, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword as he warily scanned the courtyard for threats. A Fiorian knight had come to meet her as an escort into the palace, and she looked him over curiously. The man was dressed in a dark blue tunic, several shades darker than his blue hair. A mysterious red mark adorned his face above and below his right eye. A younger man standing to his side cleared his throat and announced, "To Her Royal Highness, Princess Juvia Lockser of the Kingdom of Oakton, may I present Sir Jellal Fernandes, High Knight of the Kingdom of Fiore."

Sir Fernandes bowed low, and Juvia extended her hand to him, which he took and kissed lightly. He straightened up and nodded to Gajeel, who returned the gesture and introduced himself. Turning back to the princess, the blue-haired knight said, "It is a pleasure, Your Highness. Please, allow me to show you and your escort to the Great Hall; His Majesty has been eagerly awaiting your arrival."

The knight led the way through the courtyard into the palace with Juvia following behind him and Gajeel by her side. Servants opened the large wooden doors that led to the Great Hall. Juvia tried her best not to gawk as the party entered the room. It was much larger and grander than the Great Hall in her own palace, and its size made the princess feel a bit dizzy. Large wooden benches lined the sides of the hall all the way to the throne dais. Beside the dais, a very slight woman sat at a desk, writing on a scroll. She was dressed like a lady, with a fine silk gown and a few small jewels adorning her light blue hair. Juvia had never seen a noble woman acting as a scribe. Her attention was quickly distracted from the woman scribe to the king, who sat grandly on his throne. His hair was cut at the nape of his neck, with only a few stripes of silver betraying his age. He smiled down at them as they approached. Sir Fernandes and Gajeel bowed deeply, and Juvia knelt down as well, trying hard not to let her nervousness show. The king motioned them to stand once more and they obeyed, Sir Fernandes stepping to the side.

"Your Majesty, King Silver Fullbuster of Fiore, may I present Her Royal Highness, Princess Juvia Lockser of Oakton, and her escort, Sir Gajeel Redfox, High Knight of Oakton," he announced. Juvia knelt once more, and the king motioned her up.

"Your Highness, it is a pleasure. I trust that your journey was a safe one?" The king asked. Juvia inclined her head slightly.

"It was, You Majesty. Thank you," she replied simply.

"Excellent!" The king exclaimed, clapping his hands together before beckoning someone forward from a side hallway. "Allow me to introduce my son, Prince Gray Fullbuster of Fiore. Son, may I present your betrothed, Princess Juvia Lockser of Oakton." A young man walked forward from the hallway, bowing to the king before stepping up onto the dais.

 _My betrothed_... Juvia thought as she watched the man. He turned to her and bowed, and she did the same. As the pair straightened, his dark eyes met hers, and Juvia's heart gave a sharp thud. She swallowed hard.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_


	3. Of Lady Knights and Daring Dreams

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay- Dead week and finals at my university really kicked my butt. Anyway, we're finally going to get a little bit of Gruvia in this chapter! As always, reviews are very much appreciated and I read every single one!**

* * *

The prince's eyes were dark pools of deepest blue, and Juvia could not help but feel that she was drowning in them. That was the only explanation she could give for why she could not seem to wrench her gaze from his. The corner of his mouth quirked upwards into a smirk, and though Juvia could feel her cheeks redden in embarrassment, she still could not look away. The king was smiling happily, watching them with barely veiled excitement and expectation. Gajeel cleared his throat, which snapped the princess out of her trance.

"It is a pleasure, Your Highness," she said, her voice much quieter than it was a moment before.

"Likewise," the prince replied simply. Now that Juvia was finally in control enough to look past his eyes, she was able to get a better look at the rest of him. Jet black hair, obviously inherited from his father, framed his face. It was cut fashionably short and was just messy enough to look rebellious without being improper. A well-cut tunic emphasized his athletic frame, its scandalously wide-cut collar folding back to just barely reveal the edge of a dark blue, mysterious mark on his chest. Juvia wondered what it could be, her face heating at the thought of finding out.

The king clapped his hands, and it took all of Juvia's strength not to jump in surprise. He was grinning widely. "Wonderful. Now that you have arrived, Your Highness, I believe we must host a masquerade to celebrate the marriage." He looked over at the young cerulean-haired maiden, who had paused in her writing to watch the princess and her escort through lowered lashes. He cleared his throat, startling her. "Lady McGarden, I expect you to make record of this meeting, and of the call for the masquerade. Understood?"

The woman stood to bow, mumbling, "Yes, Your Majesty. As you wish, Your Majesty." She stole one final glance at the foreign pair before beginning to scribble down the proceedings with her stylus. Juvia could not help but notice the young woman's gaze lingered more on Gajeel than her. Satisfied that his orders would be properly recorded, the king turned to the Fiorean knight.

"Sir Fernandes, notify the court. The masquerade will be in three nights hence. Squire Conbolt, retrieve Lady Scarlet. She will show our esteemed guests to their quarters," he commanded. Both the knight and the younger man bowed deeply, each heading off in a different direction. Juvia glanced at her escort, who seemed just as confused by the orders.

 _ **Lady** Scarlet? We're to have a lady of the court escort us?_ Juvia wondered. She looked over at the young woman still scrawling away. _Though that woman there seems to be the royal scribe, or at least one of them. That's just as unheard of in Oakton..._

The king stood, bowing just slightly to the princess. "If you will excuse me, Your Highness, I am to meet with Duke Dragneel and I am already quite delayed in my departure. You shall be safe here with Prince Gray until Lady Scarlet has arrived." With that, the man left the room, his dark cloak swishing behind him. Juvia stared after him, entirely perplexed by the whole situation. A monarch that did not use the royal 'we', a lady of the court acting as an escort for foreign royalty, and a woman scribe? Her father would have a fit. This was certainly not within decorum.

"If you have not noticed, Your Highness, we do things a bit differently here." Juvia looked up at the prince, who was leaning against the throne casually, a lazy smirk on his face. Her heart thumped in her chest. The prince didn't seem to notice, pushing himself upright and and crossing his arms. "We are known for being pretty... progressive. Women of the same or greater intellect and strength as men are fully welcome to take positions as they see fit. Take Lady McGarden, here." He gestured to the young woman at her desk, who blushed at the mention. "Orphaned at the age of three and taken in by kindly nuns who taught her to read and write. One of the finest minds in the kingdom. My father would have been a fool not to employ her as the royal scribe just because she is a woman. And Lady Scarlet, well... You'll just have to meet her."

Footsteps sounded behind Juvia, and she turned to see a woman with striking red hair walking towards her, the squire from earlier trotting by her side. The woman was dressed in a finely embroidered tunic and hosery, the tunic bearing an insignia of a fairy holding a sword in each hand. A scabbard hung from her hip, her hand resting on the hilt. Instinctively Gajeel's hand dropped to his own weapon. The woman and the squire stopped in front of the foreign pair, both bowing to the princess.

"Your Royal Highness, Princess Juvia Lockser of Oakton, may I present Lady Erza Scarlet, King's Champion and High Knight of Fiore," the squire announced, bowing again. Juvia's brow rose at the title. King's Champion and High Knight? This was a formidable woman indeed. She could see what the prince had meant by 'she would just have to meet her'.

"It is my pleasure, Your Highness," the woman said, bowing her head. She turned to Gajeel. "And you are her escort, yes?"

Gajeel nodded, his hand not leaving his sword. "I am. Sir Gajeel Redfox, High Knight of Oakton."

The woman inclined her head to him. "Well met, Sir Redfox. You look as though you are skilled with the sword," she mentioned, motioning to his blade. "Perhaps you will do me the honor of sparring with me some time during your stay."

Gajeel grunted. "I do not fight with women." The lady knight raised her eyebrows.

"Oh? But how often do you get the chance to spar with a king's Champion?"

"Hmm. We shall see," Gajeel consented, but the slightest ghost of a smile hinted that he was starting to like this woman. The lady knight looked behind them to the dais.

"I trust you are well, Your Highness?"

Juvia turned to see the prince nod.

"Yes. I believe our guests are safe in your capable hands, Lady Scarlet. If you will excuse me, I have business I must attend to. Please show our guests to their quarters," he replied. The lady knight bowed, and the prince excused himself, heading down the same corridor than Sir Fernandes had disappeared down. Lady Scarlet cleared her throat.

"Your Highness, I will show you and your escort to your quarters now. Sir Redfox, you have been assigned a suite adjacent to Her Highness. We will provide you with guards, and you may arrange for guard duties as you see fit. Please, follow me.

The woman led the way through the castle, Juvia and Gajeel trailing behind them. She showed the princess to a very comfortable suite of rooms and Gajeel to his own suite, then left them to settle in. Gajeel informed Juvia that he would be setting up a guard immediately, and urged her to get some rest. Juvia, exhausted from the day's proceedings, tried to sleep, but visions of eyes like deepest pools of blue and fleeting glimpses of mysterious markings swam through her thoughts.

When she finally drifted off to sleep, she dreamed of the prince. She followed him through a winding castle to an unused room where he pulled her into a strong embrace, their lips crashing together as her fingers tangled in his thick raven hair. He pushed her surcoat off her shoulders, letting the discarded garment fall to the floor. Emboldened, she stripped him of his tunic. Eager to find out about the marking on his chest, she tried to see its shape in the dim light, but the prince pressed her back against a wall, his lips pressing against her exposed neck while he fumbled for the ties of her gown...

Juvia bolted up in bed, her face flushed with both excitement and embarrassment. What was she thinking? No one had ever caused such a reaction in her before. She laid back against the pillows, fanning her face with her hand to try to calm herself down. Never before had she had such a dream. She thought back to her meeting with the prince before, about the way her heart had skipped when he looked at her and how he'd spoken so kindly of the maiden scribe. Why would she react in sch a way? A sudden realization washed over the princess, making her heart thud in her chest.

Could this be... love?

* * *

 **I promise we'll get to more action soon! I don't want to rush too many introductions of new characters. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Thanks and happy reading!**


	4. Of Sparring Matches and Rivals

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long since my last update, but I've been having such a hard time writing these transitional chapters! Thanks for being patient with me, and please review!**

* * *

Early morning light and soft humming awakened the slumbering princess. She sat up in bed, letting out a rather unladylike yawn as she looked around for the source of the music. A maid with beautiful white hair was preparing the wash basin in the corner. She paused in her song to smile at Juvia, bowing deeply.

"Good morning, Your Highness!" the maid chirped, her smile nearly blinding. "It is a beautiful day! Would Your Highness like me to help you prepare for the day?" Juvia blinked in surprise. Her servants at home rarely spoke to her, and never so freely. She walked over and sat at the wash basin, splashing some of the water onto her face as she looked into the looking glass. Her normally tidy sapphire locks were a tangled mess from tossing and turning throughout the night. The maid took Juvia's silence as a positive answer and began combing the princess's hair.

"What is your name?" she asked the maid. The woman smiled at her in the mirror.

"My name is MiraJane. The prince especially requested that I be your personal servant. If you need anything at all, Your Highness, you need only request it and it shall be done," the maid replied cheerfully.

MiraJane helped Juvia into her gown and hennin, sweeping her blue locks down around her shoulders, a style the maid assured the princess was "quite popular with the young ladies of the court". As MiraJane finished the final adjustments to Juvia's veil, the sound of clashing metal drew the princess's attention to her window. Looking out, she could see the sparring yard, where the crimson-haired lady knight from the night before appeared to be gaining ground on Gajeel. Juvia watched in rapt attention. She'd never seen any knight do so well in a sparring match against Gajeel, let alone a lady knight. The woman moved like a hurricane, her practice sword dancing with the skill of a seasoned ballerina. MiraJane joined Juvia at the window, her smile growing impossibly brighter as she saw the scene outside.

"Our Lady Scarlet is a fearsome sight to behold," the maid remarked, watching proudly as the lady knight pressed her sword's point to Gajeel's throat. The man lowered his own weapon and nodded his defeat, a look of begrudging respect on his face. Juvia just nodded, astounded. "Your guard is also quite skilled," MiraJane continued. "It has been many years since I have seen someone hold their own so well against the King's Champion." Juvia was not surprised; the lady knight appeared to have more skill with a sword than most of the knights in her father's army. Gajeel was one of the best in her kingdom. It had been years since he was last defeated. Juvia smiled wryly to herself. Perhaps the loss would do her knight some good - he would never improve if he always believed himself to be the best.

The group below dispersed, the knights of Fiore equally praising Lady Scarlet for her win, and Gajeel for his defense. The Oaktonite grunted in reply, moving to enter the castle once more, his real sword now strapped at his side.

"I think you are ready, Your Highness. His Highness Prince Fullbuster has requested your audience in the gardens, whenever you should be free. Would you like to go now?" MiraJane asked. Juvia tried desperately to keep herself in check, though she could feel her face heating at the thought of being alone with the prince in such a place. She nodded, and MiraJane flashed her a knowing smile. "Excellent, I will let the prince know at once. He is a handsome man, is he not? Always a popular dance partner at balls," she teased. Juvia's cheeks flamed at the thought, and she delicately cleared her throat in embarrassment.

"I imagine that some of that may have to do with the fact that he is the Crown Prince, but I do concede that he is quite handsome," she mumbled with some difficulty. MiraJane smiled once more as she bowed.

"I will take my leave now, Your Highness. I will inform the prince that you will be down shortly, and instruct your guard where to find him." The maid left, humming her song again. Juvia watched her as she left, then went and sat down on her bed, trying to compose herself. It wasn't long before there was a knock at her door, and she bade her visitor to enter. Gajeel let himself in, glowering even more than usual.

"Pardon me, Your Highness, but the prince has requested that I escort you to meet him in the gardens," the knight grunted. Juvia nodded and stood.

"So I've heard. Very well, Gajeel, lead the way."

Juvia followed her guard down to the gardens, where the prince awaited them, leaning casually against a low stone wall. A slow, lop-sided grin spread across his face and the princess and her guard rounded the corner, and he stood to bow to Juvia.

"Your Highness, it is a pleasure," he purred, glancing up at her through the dark bangs that fell in his face. Juvia's heart raced.

 _Calm yourself, Juvia. He is just a prince, you have seen many before. An attractive face does not love make._ She thought to herself. She bowed back, along with Gajeel.

"Likewise, Your Highness," she murmured.

"Please, call me Gray," the prince insisted. Juvia pretended her heart didn't flutter at that.

"As you wish. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Gray?"

His smile broadened. "I just thought you might like a tour of the gardens," he replied, offering his arm to her. Juvia glanced at Gajeel before taking it, silently warning him not to loom over them as they walked. The prince led her off, Gajeel following behind them at a respectable distance.

They wandered the gardens, Gray pausing to talk about plants here or there, or to answer Juvia's questions. There seemed to be thousands of plants in the garden, and at least half of them Juvia had never seen before. She stopped by a large bush where dusty blue flowerbuds hung from dark gray branches, its foliage such a dark green it nearly looked black. Gray smiled when he saw the plant she'd taken an interest in.

"Do you like it? It is called a raincloud bush, both for its color and the shape of the flowers. See how they hang closed from it like that?" He asked, pointing out the flowers. "It may look a little dreary to some people, but it is one of my favorite plants in the garden. See, watch what happens if you touch the flower gently." Gray reached out and lightly stroked a flowerbud. Juvia watched in amazement as the petals unfurled, revealing a brilliant blue bloom. Gray picked the flower off the bush, twirling its stem in his fingers.

"See? Even a rainy bush like this can be a thing of beauty. All it needs is a little love," he murmured, smiling down at the bloom. He stepped forward, tucking the flower into Juvia's hair. "For you, Your Highness."

Juvia blushed, keeping her eyes trained downward so that the prince couldn't see how red her cheeks had grown. "Thank you, Gray. Please, you may call me Juvia."

Gray grinned. "Juvia it is, then." He didn't move away, and the princess's cheeks burned as he gazed at her silently. She was all too aware of her heart pounding in her chest. She wondered if he could hear it, and if his was pounding too.

Gajeel cleared his throat, and Gray backed away, the tension instantly broken. Juvia couldn't help but be a little disappointed. Glancing at her guard, she noticed his hand had dropped to the hilt of his sword.

"There's someone coming," he muttered, glaring at the path. Two women rounded the corner, arm in arm, laughing at a shared joke. Gajeel's posture loosened a bit, though his hand didn't leave his sword. The women stopped when they reached Juvia's group, bowing to them. Juvia recognized the cerulean-haired woman as the scribe from the evening before, but she hadn't seen the blonde woman before. Gray stepped to the side, gesturing to the women.

"Your Highness, may I introduce to you a few of the ladies of my court. Of course, you met Lady McGarden last night..." The blue-haired woman bowed again slightly, smiling sweetly.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Your Highness," she murmured, casting a quick glance at Gajeel, who had relaxed into his normal scowl. She hid a blush and quickly looked away. Gray gestured to the blonde woman next.

"And this is Lady Heartfilia. Lady McGarden, Lady Heartfilia, I am honored to introduce Her Highness Princess Juvia Lockser of Oakton and her guard, Sir Redfox."

The blonde woman bowed as well, her smile warm. "I was wondering when I would finally get to meet the princess of Oakton. It is truly an honor, Your Highness. I hope we can become good friends." She turned to the prince. "Prince Gray, you don't usually make your way out to the gardens. Is it a special occasion?"

Gray shook his head. "Not at all, I merely thought our esteemed guest would enjoy seeing the grounds. What about yourself, Lucy?"

Juvia glanced at the woman, startled by her familiarity with the prince. Granted, he had asked her to call him Gray too, but they were betrothed. For this woman to use his given name and him to use hers... A heavy weight seemed to settle in Juvia's chest as she watched the two of them talking. Could this be... jealousy? Was this a rival for the prince's hand? Her heart sank. Even if she did not love the prince, her country depended on their successful union. If this woman were to get in the way...

"Gray, I believe I am still feeling rather tired from my journey. Could you escort me back to the castle, please?" she interrupted, hooking her arm into his. She felt terrible, but she told herself she was doing this for her country. She batted her eyelashes at him, feeling rather silly and theatrical. The prince looked mildly surprised at her sudden familiarity, but smiled softly at her and nodded. He turned to the women, giving them an apologetic smile.

"You will have to pardon me, ladies, but Her Highness has had a long journey and still needs to rest," he said amicably. The women bowed.

"Of course," Lady Heartfilia replied, smiling at them both. "Your Highness, may I hope to see you in the Women's Room sometime soon? It would be so lovely to get to know you." Juvia nodded, feeling more terrible by the second. The woman seemed nice... But she couldn't allow a rival to jeopardize her country's protection.

"I would like that," she said coolly, noting Lady Heartfilia's frown at her tone. The two women walked away, and Gray led Juvia and Gajeel back to the castle. He handed her off to Gajeel at the door.

"Pardon me, Juvia, but my father requires my presence in court. I have already been away far too long. I hope you rest well. Feel free to explore the castle, and if you need anything, just send for MiraJane. She can even give you a tour, if you would like. Now, if you'll excuse me..." he explained, bowing before leaving for the throne room. Juvia watched him go, feeling a bit lonely. Gajeel grunted by her side. She turned to look at him.

"If you don't mind my asking, Your Highness... What the hell was that?" he asked, arms folded across his chest. Juvia glared at him, fists pressed against her hips.

"If you are going to be crass, Gajeel, you might as well just call me Juvia. Everyone here seems to use given names anyway," she grumbled, avoiding his question. A smirk tugged at the knight's lips.

"Ah, is that it? You're uncomfortable because that woman used the prince's given name?" he asked as he began leading her back to her quarters. Though he tried, he couldn't quite hide the amusement from his voice. Juvia glowered even more.

"You know as well as I do that this marriage has to go exactly as planned for the sake of the kingdom. I cannot have some rival of love coming into the picture."

"And you know as well as I do that you're being ridiculous about this, Juvia."

The princess stopped in her tracks, making Gajeel turn back to look at her. Her face was completely serious. "Maybe I am, Gajeel. But maybe I am not. And I cannot afford to take that risk."

The knight's expression softened. "I understand, Juvia. But I think you should be as welcoming to these people as you can. We're far from home; having some friends in the court will do you some good. Try to get to know them. You may find you like them."

Juvia gave him a playful smirk. "It seemed to me like _you'd_ like to get to know a certain maiden scribe, too."

Gajeel's face reddened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, do you not?"

"No, not at all."

Juvia nudged the knight. "You can't fool me, Sir Redfox. I saw the way you were looking at Lady McGarden."

"She's not my type."

"Oh no? Then what _is_ your type then, Gajeel?"

"I don't know. Not the bookish, tiny type, for sure."

Juvia giggled. "Just keep telling yourself that, Gajeel. Maybe some day it will come true."

Gajeel opened her door with a little too much force. "Here's your rooms, Your Highness," he grumbled, shooing her in. Juvia laughed as she entered, leaving Gajeel to grumble to himself outside the door.

Alone in the privacy of her room, she sunk down on the bed, letting out a sigh. It would be good for Gajeel to find someone he liked, but she couldn't help but think it would also leave her that much more alone. As for her own love life... she let out another sigh, falling back on the bed. Her hand drifted up absentmindedly to touch the flower still in her hair. Maybe Gajeel was right, and she was being ridiculous. But even so... the risk was too great. She glanced over at the bell pull by her bedside, which the prince had told her would summon MiraJane. Perhaps what she needed right now was a woman to speak to, to help her sort out her thoughts. Steeling her courage, she pulled the cord.

* * *

 **Sorry for another character introduction chapter! The action will be starting soon, I promise! As always, please review! Happy Reading!**


	5. Of Gossip and Women's Room

**Hey everyone! Thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoy, and remember to please review! Thanks!**

* * *

A rapping sounded at the princess's door. Juvia bade them enter, and MiraJane's head peeked around the corner. The maid gave her a shining smile, entering the room and bowing low.

"Hello again Your Highness, how may I be of assistance?" she chirped. Juvia stood from the bed, inclining her head to the maid.

"Hello MiraJane. The prince mentioned that you may be able to give me a tour of the castle. I should very much like that. It shall be, after all, my home," she said. MiraJane nodded.

"Of course Your Highness. If you are ready to begin, you can just follow me."

The two meandered about the castle, one of Juvia's guards following behind them, occasionally stopping for MiraJane to point out some interesting art or a room here or there. The palace was huge, the hallways twisting this way and that, each new door opening to something marvelous. The princess gasped aloud when MiraJane let them into a giant room filled with shelves, books, and scrolls upon scrolls. MiraJane giggled at the sound.

"This, Your Highness, is the Royal Library. Grand, is it not?" she laughed quietly. Juvia could only nod. The room's occupants were gathered around a small lamp-lit desk in the corner. The scribe from earlier - Lady McGarden, Juvia remembered - scratched away at a piece of parchment, frowning studiously at the unrolled scroll beside her. Lady Scarlet stood behind her, and a familiar black-haired knight leaned against the bookshelf beside the desk, leaning down to inspect the scroll the scribe was working from.

"Our scouts have reported troops encamped in these three places along the Northern coast, but there hasn't been any movement detected since they got there," Juvia could hear Lady McGarden explain, pointing to something on the map fastened to the wall above the desk.

"What are they up to, do you think?" Gajeel asked. As Lady Scarlet replied, Juvia moved to join them, but MiraJane quietly steered her away.

"It's best we let them be for now, Your Highness. I am sure your knight will give you the details later. Let's continue, shall we?" she murmured, leading Juvia back to the hallway and down the corridor. The princess frowned over her shoulder at the library door as they walked away. What was that all about?

The pair continued on, Juvia's head spinning. The upcoming masquerade, a possible love rival, and now mysterious troops with unknown purpose... Juvia was startled to realize that MiraJane had stopped walking and was looking at her with concern.

"Pardon me?" the princess stuttered, caught off-guard. The maid's eyebrows knitted in concern.

"I asked, is something bothering you, Your Highness? You look rather upset, if I may be so bold."

Juvia blushed. Had she been that transparent? "Oh, no, it's... It's nothing," she assured the maid. MiraJane didn't look convinced, but she continued on, pointing out the Women's Room as they passed by. The Women's Room... The blonde woman that morning had mentioned something about it.

"MiraJane?" the princess started. The maid gave her a questioning look. "Do you know Lady Heartfilia?"

MiraJane beamed at the mention of the lady, much to Juvia's dismay. "Ah, yes, Lady Heartfilia. I know her quite well, actually, though she's only been in the court for a few months now. She's a wonderful girl, very friendly."

 _A little **too** friendly, if you ask me. _Juvia thought grumpily. "So, ah, what is her relationship with the prince?" she asked, trying hard to sound casual.

"Hmm? Well, they get along fairly well. Lady Heartfilia is good friends with the prince's friend, Duke Dragneel. I believe the three spend quite a bit of time together. Unfortunately, our prince is not one to be much more or less than polite and pleasant to the members of his court, so it's difficult to discern his feelings," MiraJane informed her. Glancing around, the maid leaned closer. "If you ask me, it will only be a matter of time before the duke asks for Lady Heartfilia's hand."

Juvia nodded, pondering over the new information. It was a little heartening, at least, to hear that Lady Heartfilia had caught the attention of another man. However, it said nothing for her own intentions. For all Juvia knew, she could still have her sights set on the prince. And as for Prince Gray... Even his subjects seemed to think of him as something of an unfailingly polite enigma.

After touring the courtyard, the pair started back towards Juvia's rooms. The princess stopped in front of the Women's Room, looking at the grand wooden doors.

"MiraJane, I think I will visit the Women's Room for now. My guard should be able to escort me back to my rooms when I am done, so you may go for now," she dismissed the maid. MiraJane nodded and bowed.

"As you wish, Your Highness. Feel free to call for me if you need anything at all," she said before bustling down the corridor. Juvia turned again to the door, took a deep breath, and pushed her way through.

Inside, Lady Heartfilia sat with a dark-haired woman, sipping delicately on a cup of tea and listening to her companion's story. The other woman laughed loudly, making grand gestures with one hand as she held a glass of wine with the other.

"So then I told him, 'Go fetch me another glass of wine, then maybe I'll dance with you!' So he goes off and- oh, hello," the woman said, noticing Juvia's entrance. Lady Heartfilia turned towards the door as well, her face lighting up when she saw the princess.

"Your Highness, what a lovely surprise!" she said, setting down her tea to stand and bow. Juvia walked further into the room, inclining her head to Lady Heartfilia and the other woman. The blonde woman continued, "Your Highness, may I introduce Lady Cana Alberona? Cana, this is Princess Juvia Lockser of Oakton." The brunette bowed deeply.

"Your Highness, it is a pleasure to meet you," she murmured, smiling at Juvia. The princess smiled back.

"Likewise, Lady Alberona," she said. The other woman laughed, waving a dismissing hand.

"Please, Your Highness, call me Cana. Formalities are so dull, don't you think?" Lady Heartfilia nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes, call me Lucy as well, Your Highness," she insisted. Juvia blushed. Given names were used so rarely in Oakton among the nobles, generally only by the closest of friends and family members. To have both of these women insist on her using their given names... Juvia couldn't help but feel happy.

"Well, in that case... You both may call me Juvia," she replied. Both women nodded.

"Very well, You- I mean, Juvia," Lucy said. "Come now, sit with us. I'll ring the maid for some more tea."

The three sat and talked for several hours. Juvia told them stories of Oakton, and Lucy and Cana explained some of the oddities of Fiore. Once the group had eaten their midday meal, Lucy left to retreat to her quarters, and Juvia dismissed herself as well. Her heart felt warm and light, happier than it had ever been in Oakton. Not once had her companions mentioned her gloomy countenance or seemed eager to get away from her.

Her escort led her back through the castle to her rooms. She paused at the door to the library, peeking in to see if anyone was inside. Lady Scarlet had gone, but Lady McGarden remained at her desk, still scribbling away at a piece of parchment. Gajeel leaned against the bookcase beside her, watching her quietly. He smirked and said something to her too softly for Juvia to hear, but the maiden scribe grinned up at him, tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear as she replied, indicating various things on her parchment. Juvia smiled to herself and retreated back to the corridor. As much as she wanted to know what he had been talking about with Lady Scarlet and Lady McGarden, she wasn't about to disturb Gajeel when he looked so happy.

Juvia allowed her escort to take her back to her rooms, where she meandered to the window that overlooked the courtyard. There, she could see Prince Gray speaking with a pink-haired man with a jovial face. She wondered who that could be. Her hand flitted back up to the flower that was still in her hair and beginning to wilt. She pulled it out, running her finger along the edge of a petal, deep in thought. This simple wedding arrangement seemed to be getting more and more complicated, with love rivals and impending threats of enemy forces. The princess twirled the stem between her fingers. The flower's petals swirled like the skirt of a ballgown, and Juvia wondered if she could get the seamstress to make her a dress that looked like that flower. At the masquerade, she would have to win the prince's heart. Of that, Juvia was sure. It was the only way to ensure that the wedding went according to plan. She could only hope it would be soon enough.


	6. Of Dresses and Dukes

**Hello everyone! My apologies for the long wait! I'm a senior in college and have begun the process of applying to graduate school to work on my doctorate, so that's been taking up all my free time! Thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoy the story, and please review!**

* * *

Juvia was startled from her reverie by a rapping sound at the door. She bade her guest to enter. A young white-haired girl strode in, carrying an armful of fabrics, knotted ropes, and parchment. She smiled brightly at Juvia and bowed before turning to search the room. She spotted the tall looking glass in one corner of the room and walked over to it, setting down her load on a nearby table.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness. My name is Lisanna, one of the royal seamstresses. King Fullbuster sent me up; he said you would be needing a new gown and mask for the masquerade," she chirped, arranging her things on the table. She turned back to the princess, beckoning her over. "If you do not mind, Your Highness, please come join me. I need to take your measurements for the gown..."

Juvia complied, allowing the girl to help her out of her gown and holding still as she began to take body measurements with one of the knotted ropes.

"You look very much like my maid, MiraJane," Juvia remarked as Lisanna measured the length of her arms. Lisanna smiled at the comment.

"Ah, MiraJane is my elder sister. I am often told that we look alike," she replied, scribbling down some numbers on her parchment. "Have you yet met our brother, Elfman?"

"I have not had the pleasure."

Lisanna smiled and nodded. "You likely will at the ball, at the very least. He prides himself on being a fine dancer. Claims it is his 'manly duty' to provide a dancing partner for all unaccompanied ladies. Of course, Your Highness will have no shortage of dancing partners, but Elfman will certainly come to introduce himself. He used to get in trouble for being so forward, being a servant boy, but once King Fullbuster allowed him to train to become a knight he was able to dance with the ladies at balls as he willed." Juvia chuckled softly, once again marveling at the Fiorian servants' familiarity with their employers.

The girl wrote down a few more things on her parchment before turning back to Juvia and clasping her hands together excitedly. "Okay, Your Highness, I am finished with your measurements. Now of course, this is a masquerade, and it is only fitting that our honored guest must have the finest costume of all. Have you any ideas of whom or what you might want to masquerade as?" she asked. Juvia nodded.

"Have you seen the raincloud bush?" she asked. Lisanna frowned in thought.

"The dark, gloomy looking bush with the closed up blue flowers? Yes, we have a few down in the gardens. Why do you ask?"

"I want a gown fashioned after that bush, please," Juvia requested. The girl turned to look at her fabrics, deep in thought. She selected a dark gray and a dark green, considering each of them carefully, placing both bolts of cloth against Juvia's bare arms to look at the colors with her complexion. She pulled out a vibrant blue cloth as well, feeling the fabric between her fingers before nodding vigorously.

"Yes, yes, I can just see the gown now. You will be the belle of the ball, Your Highness - not that you would not have been so in any other gown, of course, but this! This will be spectacular!" Lisanna began to help Juvia back into her clothes, still gushing over her new idea for the gown. She paused and gave Juvia a sly look. "And the raincloud bush flowers are some of your betrothed's favorites, too. But I would not suppose that that had anything to do with your selection," she joked. Juvia felt her cheeks redden, still unused to being teased by the wait staff. Lisanna didn't seem to mind, though. She gathered her things and headed towards the door.

"I will be back once the gown is finished, likely by tomorrow night or the following morning. The king gave me only this one assignment, said it was of the utmost importance, so I've no other gowns to worry about but yours. It will be gorgeous, I promise!" the girl called as she bustled out into the corridor, leaving Juvia alone once again. She sighed, sitting down on the end of the bed. The people here had such flamboyant personalities that it was almost exhausting. Juvia was considering taking a nap when she heard another knock at the door. She told her guest to enter, steeling herself for meeting yet another exuberant servant. Instead, her dark-haired knight opened the door.

"Gajeel, what a pleasant surprise. Did you have a nice time with Lady McGarden?" she asked, smiling at him. Gajeel scowled at her.

"It's nice to see you too, Your Highness," he replied, ignoring her comment about the blue-haired scribe. "I am told it is time to join the court for the evening meal. I thought you might like an escort." Juvia nodded and followed the knight out the door and down to the Great Hall.

A massive, exquisitly decorated wooden table had been moved to the center of the hall, extending all the way from the throne dais to the entrance of the hall. A large throne-like chair was placed at the head of the table nearest the dais, with several smaller but still impressive chairs placed across from each other at the table beside it to serve as places of honor. The rest of the table was lined with wooden benches. The king sat at his throne, Prince Gray standing stoically beside him. The pair spoke with the pink-haired man that Juvia had seen earlier. Other members of the court were scattered about the room, talking quietly in groups. Among the throng Juvia could see Lady Scarlet and Sir Fernandes talking with a group of knights, Squire Conbolt bouncing on the balls of his feet beside Sir Fernandes. Lucy, Cana, and Levy stood in a crowd of other ladies, laughing at a joke someone told. Servants bustled in and out of the room, carrying platters, plates, and bowls laden with food to the table. As soon as the king spotted Juvia arriving with Gajeel, he stood, and the room went quiet as they turned towards him.

"Gentlemen and ladies of the court, it is my honor to announce our esteemed guest, Her Royal Highness Juvia Lockser, Princess of Oakton!" The king boomed, clapping his hands together. The guests applauded politely, a few eagerly eyeing the food being set out. The king moved to his chair at the head of the table, Prince Gray following behind him, and motioned for Juvia to come sit at the chair to his right. The prince sat across the table from her, with the pink-haired man seated to his left. Gajeel positioned himself to Juvia's right, his sword bumping against her leg as he sat. As everyone seated themselves and the servants began to serve the food, Juvia looked over the pink-haired man. He was lean and muscular, and his fine clothing spoke of high rank, but his unruly hair and bright expression made him look far more carefree than Juvia had ever seen a noble. He spoke freely and loudly with the prince, his grin fierce and wild compared to Prince Gray's polite, calm smile. The man caught Juvia looking at him and boomed with laughter as her face reddened. The prince cleared his throat, and the other man suppressed his laugh into a quiet chuckle. Prince Gray motioned to the man, smiling at Juvia.

"Juvia, this is my friend, Duke Natsu Dragneel," he explained. Juvia nodded towards the man, who grinned and nodded in response.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Duke Dragneel," she murmured quietly.

"Please, Your Highness, call me Natsu. Duke Dragneel was my father, God rest the old man's soul," he laughed, spearing a piece of meat on his fork and taking a large bite. "So, are you enjoying your stay at the castle? My friend here's cool attitude hasn't frozen you yet?" Prince Gray shot Natsu a dirty look, which the latter ignored, taking another bite of meat. Juvia shook her head, smiling softly.

"No, of course not. I have been very comfortable, and His Highness has been a perfect gentleman," she replied. Natsu smirked at her statement.

"Ah, yes, always is, is he not? A perfect gentleman and as stiff and icy as a sword left out in the snow," he joked. Juvia felt a strong urge to defend the prince, but he spoke up for himself.

"Well, Natsu, not everyone can have as fiery a personality as you have. No one would get a word in," he quipped, causing the duke to burst with laughter. The prince turned back to Juvia, asking how the rest of her day had gone.

The meal was more enjoyable than any Juvia had had before. In Oakton, only the highest members of the court had dined with the royal family, and the hall had been filled with tension ever since Alvarez had launched their first attacks on the kingdom. Here the hall was full of talking and laughter. The world, and the war, seemed far away. Juvia was almost disappointed when the meal was finished and Gajeel escorted her back to her rooms.

As the princess collapsed into bed, her mind raced with all the events of the day. Duke Dragneel's comments about the prince still stuck with her. She'd expected the servants to believe that Prince Gray was polite but distant, but even the duke, whom MiraJane had said was the prince's closest friend? How could she hope to get close to someone who was distant even to those closest to him? Juvia turned over on her side, squeezing her eyes shut. She'd never been good at getting close to people herself. If she wanted a chance to get close to the prince, she was going to have to step outside of her comfort zone. Still wondering how she could win the prince's heart, the princess drifted off into a fitful sleep.

In her dreams, Juvia followed the prince again - no, chased him. They ran through the corridors, the dark skirt of a ballgown billowing behind her like a storm cloud. Every time she thought she had caught him, the prince rounded another corner. Finally the princess stumbled into the Grand Hall. Prince Gray stood before the throne, his back turned to her. Frost spread across the floor from the prince's feet. As Juvia tried to run towards him, she slipped and slid on the ice, crying out as she crashed to the floor. Looking up, she watched Lucy step out from in front of the prince, smiling coyly at Juvia before pulling Gray down to kiss him. Juvia tried to move towards them, but she was frozen in place and could do nothing but watch her plans unravel before her.

The princess jolted awake, her heart racing in her chest. She pressed a hand to her forehead, trying to shake off the dream. She did not want to believe that Lady Heartfilia would do something like that, especially knowing that Juvia and the prince were betrothed. And still... Juvia could not afford to take any chances. She would have to ensure that Lucy would not become a love rival. The fate of Oakton depended on it.

* * *

 **Thank you again for your patience! Please review, and happy reading!**


	7. Of a Grand Masquerade

**Hello again everyone! The action will be starting soon, I promise! As always, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

The next day and a half flew by for the princess. It seemed that there was always another courtier to meet, and the king had ordered Lady McGarden to begin teaching Juvia about the history and nobility of Fiore in their free time. Between meetings and lessons, Juvia felt as though she scarcely had time to breathe. She'd just started to go back to her quarters after spending several hours in the Royal Library when Gajeel stopped her in the corridor.

"Your Highness, a seamstress named Lisanna was here a few moments ago. She says that she has your gown ready for the ball, and I am to bring her to you when you are ready for her," he said, fingers drumming on the pummel of his sword. "Would you like me to fetch her?"

Juvia blinked up at the knight in surprise, suddenly realizing what day it was. The night of the ball had come before she even realized it. A sudden image of her dream from two nights before rose up in her mind, making her heart race. She cleared her throat, trying to calm her anxieties and force down the furious blush that had colored her face. Gajeel watched curiously but said nothing, waiting for her command.

"Um, oh, yes, please do, Gajeel," she replied, looking away from him. "I'll, uh, I'll be in my quarters, send her there." The knight nodded and walked off down the hall. Juvia hurried off to her rooms, flopping down on her bed in a very unladylike manner. She rubbed her temples, willing the intrusive thoughts of her dream to go away. This was the night. Everything important hinged on tonight - her country's safety, her marriage, perhaps even her happiness. Juvia wasn't so foolish as to think that the prince would just completely fall in love with her in one night, of course, but the seeds of love needed to be planted at the very least, and tonight was her best chance. Standing up, the princess moved to her wash basin. She leaned over the table, peering into the looking glass. Dark circles were beginning to form beneath her eyes, speaking volumes of her restless nights. Juvia was grateful she'd be wearing a mask that night; she looked awful. She stared at her reflection, her brow furrowing. Could she really do this?

She was started by a knock at the door, and she bid her visitor to enter. Lisanna came in, MiraJane following her. Between them they carried a large wooden tub, which they set down beside the tall looking glass in the corner.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness!" Lisanna chirped. "MiraJane and I have come to help you prepare for the ball! Are you ready?"

Juvia nodded, and the pair pulled her over to the tub. As MiraJane removed Juvia's hennin and began to comb out her hair, Lisanna bustled in and out of the room, carrying pails of warm water and dumping them into the tub. Before she knew it, Juvia had been stripped, plopped in the bath, and scrubbed thoroughly. The sisters chatted amicably as they worked and Juvia was content to listen quietly to the cheerful servants. Soon she was dried and Lisanna helped her into the ballgown. MiraJane affixed the matching hennin and fixed the princess's hair.

"It is a shame your face will be covered, Your Highness," she murmured, securing the mask over Juvia's face. "You look absolutely spectacular. The prince will have no choice but to fall immediately in love with you." She gave the princess a reassuring smile, as if she could read her thoughts. Lisanna giggled softly beside her.

"With you looking like this, the prince may find himself with some competition," the seamstress laughed. A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" Juvia called. The door swung open to reveal Gajeel, who strode into the room, looking embarrassed. The knight was clad in a black costume, his dark hair partially hidden by a hood that came to a sharp peak over his forehead. Shining scale-like discs of metal covered his hood and shoulders, and his tunic was cut long in the back, adorned with the same scales. A scaled mask covered his eyes, partially concealing the dark blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Gajeel! You look... Like a dragon..." Juvia stuttered, trying hard not laugh at how embarrassed he seemed to be in costume.

"Erm, Your Highness, if you are ready I am to escort you to the ball. I believe most of the guests have already arrived," he mumbled, ignoring her comment and not looking at the servants who were trying their best not to giggle. At his final words, MiraJane and Lisanna's eyes widened in shock.

"My goodness! You must be off, Your Highness, they shall be waiting for you!" Lisanna exclaimed, following Juvia to the door. "You must tell me how Prince Gray likes the gown!" she called down the corridor as the pair left.

Gajeel led way down the hall, Juvia following behind silently. He glanced over her shoulder at her, trying to read her expression behind the mask. Suddenly she stopped, feeling even more nervous than before. The knight stopped and turned towards her, metal scales clinking with his movement.

"Do you... think he will like it?" Juvia asked, her voice tight with apprehension. Gajeel grinned at her.

"He would be a fool not to," he assured her. "Come now, they're waiting for us."

A hush fell over the Great Hall as the pair entered the room, all eyes turning to gaze upon the foreign princess. Juvia took a deep breath, telling herself that they were only looking at her gown. The pleats of dark gray and dark green silk flowed around her, the skirt and bodice adorned with dusty blue flower buds. Brilliant blue flowers rested atop her hands at the points of her sleeves. Her mask was dark gray lace over green silk, the same blue flowers adorning the corners of her eyes. Juvia heard one courtier whisper to her escort that her gown must be the handiwork of the seamstress Lisanna, and she pressed down a grin.

The king stood as Gajeel and Juvia approached the throne dais, beckoning Juvia forward. Prince Gray stepped up to meet her, greeting her with a polite smile and indicating that she should turn to face the crowd with him.

"My friends and most loyal subjects, I would like to thank you all for attending this evening," the king began, moving to stand on the other side of Juvia. "And now, for the cause of our celebration, I would like to introduce to you my son, Gray Fullbuster, Crown Prince of Fiore, and his betrothed, Juvia Lockser, Princess of Oakton!" Applause filled the room, some celebratory and some merely polite. Several of the lower courtiers looked at the princess with open disdain, which Juvia tried hard to ignore. King Silver lifted his hands, calling for the room to be silent again. "The prince and his betrothed shall have the first dance!"

The musicians began to play as Juvia and Gray turned towards each other. The prince bowed deeply, taking Juvia's hand and raising her fingers to his lips. She suppressed a shiver at the soft touch.

"Your Highness, may I have this dance?" he asked softly, looking into her eyes. Juvia could feel a blush flooding her cheeks but she forced herself to maintain eye contact, curtsying.

"You may," she replied, her voice husky. The prince gave her a little grin as he led her down the steps of the throne dais. Juvia began to feel as though the world was melting away as the two spun around the floor in a graceful dance. As she twirled, the buds on her dress fluttered open, revealing brilliant blue petals inside. The prince noticed, his smile growing with every spin.

"Buds that open at a gentle touch or breeze, just like the bush... Lisanna really has outdone herself this time," he murmured as they danced, soft enough so that only Juvia could hear. "She always did do her best work on particularly beautiful subjects." The princess blushed, ducking her head.

"Mmm, Your Highness, do you always compliment ladies as such?" she asked, both teasing him and genuinely curious. His eyes crinkled.

"Well, when one is a prince, one must often shower the ladies of the court with niceties. It makes them happy," he responded. Juvia's smile froze only slightly before she gave a small laugh.

"I suppose that is true," she said lightly, forcing down the sudden wave of jealousy in her chest. The prince leaned down closer to whisper in her ear.

"That doesn't mean I didn't mean this one."

Heat filled Juvia's face, and once again she was grateful for the mask covering it.

"Why Your Highness, you are positively sinful," she teased. The prince just smiled as he twirled her around, watching the buds flutter open once more before pulling her in again.

"But really," he mumbled, "creating a costume mimicking the raincloud bush... It really is brilliant. And it suits you well. You make a beautiful Raincloud Princess."

All too soon the song had ended, and Juvia was swept away from the prince by Natsu while the rest of the guest began dancing. The boisterous duke spun her around joyfully, making her feel both dizzy and giddy, before passing her on to a white-haired knight. He introduced himself as Elfman, MiraJane and Lisanna's brother. As the seamstress had said, he was a fine dancer, and Juvia found herself laughing at his jokes throughout the dance.

The evening went on, the wine flowing freely and the dancing growing more and more boisterous. After what seemed like hours of dancing, Juvia quietly separated herself from the crowd to rest a bit. The princess smiled as she spotted Gajeel dancing with Lady McGarden, the gossamer wings on the back of the scribe's light green gown making her look like a fairy. Juvia couldn't help but hope that perhaps Gajeel had found someone he could be happy with here. She didn't think she could stand it if the knight decided to go back to Oakton after she was married. Her gaze drifted over the throng, coming to rest on the prince dancing with Lady Heartfilia. The latter threw her head back in laughter at something Gray had said, and Juvia felt another wave of jealousy rising in her chest. She forced herself to look away. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a flurry of movement near one of the back staircases, but when she turned to look, nothing was there. She blinked hard, wondering if she was just imagining things.

The song ended, and Juvia spotted Duke Dragneel making his way towards Lady Heartfilia, whisking her away from the prince as the new song began. Gray disappeared into the crowd, only to reappear at Juvia's side. He didn't ask her to dance, but stood beside her in silence for a few moments, watching the crowd move to the music.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Juvia?" he asked without turning from the crowd, dropping the formalities from before. The princess glanced at him, shivering slightly at the intimacy of her name on his tongue.

"Yes, I was just a bit tired so I thought I would sit out for a song or two," she replied, looking back over the hall. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself as well." Though she did her best to mask it, she couldn't completely hide her bitterness. The prince gave her a concerned look.

"With Lucy? Ah, yes... Very sweet girl, and obviously very in love with the duke. Just look at at the way she looks at him," he said, nodding toward the dancing pair. Juvia had to admit, there was something tender in the lady's eyes that simply hadn't been there when she had been dancing with the prince. Gray smiled lopsidedly. "I just hope he realizes it and does something about it before some other courtier makes her an offer. I'm not sure she is in a position to refuse one." The princess turned to look at him, shocked. Back here, gazing at the crowd, the prince's demeanor had changed. He was still polite, but somehow... more melancholy. More vulnerable. It hurt to see him that way. She took a step towards him, swallowing hard.

"Your Highness? Would you like to dance?" she asked. He turned to face her, his usual distant politeness sliding over his face like a mask as he smiled. Juvia was almost disappointed.

"Of course. And please, it's Gray," he corrected gently as they moved back to the dance floor. There was something different about this dance, though Juvia couldn't quite put her finger on it. Even though the prince had fallen back into his normal mannerisms, she couldn't help but still see that more vulnerable side of him. He had opened himself up, if only slightly, and she knew it. He knew it. They danced in silence for what seemed like an eternity, the prince's gaze turning more intense with the passing seconds. Before they knew it, the song had ended, leaving Juvia far too close to the prince for polite society. Gray cleared his throat, stepping back and looking sheepish.

"I'm sorry about that," he muttered, looking away from her. Emboldened, Juvia stepped toward him, giving him a coy smile. Gray glanced back down at her, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

"Don't be," she whispered. The prince's eyes widened and he licked his lips nervously.

Juvia, I-"

The prince was interrupted by a commotion in the back of the room. The door to the courtyard burst open, and a bloodcurdling scream rang through the hall as enemy troops streamed through the entrance. The ball erupted into chaos as knights scrambled for their swords and ladies fled toward the side corridors. Gray unsheathed his blade as well, his blue eyes steely with anger, and turned to Juvia to confirm what she already knew.

"You need to get out of here. Alvarez has arrived."

* * *

 **See? I told you the action would start soon! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	8. Of Risks and Rendezvous

**Trigger Warning: Blood, violence, wounds, and language - I tried to keep blood and gore to a minimum and have avoided graphic descriptions, but I still don't want to cause anyone undue stress if these things are triggering to you.**

 **Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the hiatus; I recently graduated from college and have spent the past semester applying to graduate school as well as preparing for my wedding this summer! I appreciate your patience with me and, as a present, I've written an extra long chapter this time. I hope to update more frequently soon! Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and, as always, please review!**

* * *

Cold dread seeped into Juvia's bones at the prince's words. Immediately she scanned the panicked throng, searching desperately for Gajeel. Gray grabbed her roughly by the arm, dragging her into a side corridor before she could spot the knight. She glared at him, ready to demand to be let go, but the prince held up a hand.

"My duty is to fight for my people, but I cannot do that properly if I do not know that you are somewhere safe. Stay here; I will send your guard to you as soon as I can." His voice was tight with fear, and Juvia couldn't find it in herself to argue with him. She simply nodded, which the prince returned before running back into the hall, brandishing his sword.

Juvia pressed herself against the wall of the corridor, silently cursing the bulkiness of her ballgown that made hiding difficult at best and impossible at worst. She could run, but where would she go? She had yet to learn her way around the castle well, and there was no telling where enemy soldiers may have infiltrated. With no weapon and no guard, she could easily be killed in a back corridor somewhere where no one would find her for days. The thought was enough to make her retch. She thought wistfully of the rapier in her rooms, a weapon she'd learned to use almost immediately after her father had forbade it. She had forgone wearing it since coming to Fiore in order to avoid coming off as aggressive or distrusting, but she deeply regretted that decision now. All she could do now was wait and pray.

It seemed that an eon had passed before Gajeel slipped into the corridor, his face and costume covered in flecks of blood and sweat. Juvia's chest flooded with relief, which quickly turned to fear as she noticed the knight was bleeding fairly heavily from a wound in his sword arm. Her face must have betrayed her fear, as Gajeel grimaced when he saw her looking and quickly covered the wound with his other hand.

"Are ya alright?" he asked in a low voice, keeping a wary eye on the corridor entrance. Juvia nodded quickly, stepping towards him and trying to lift his hand from his arm. He pulled away from her, grumbling, "I'm fine, don't worry yerself about it." The princess huffed in annoyance but backed away.

"Can you still fight?" she asked, still eyeing the wound cautiously. The knight cast her a withering look.

"Come now, Yer Highness, have a little faith," he said, letting his hand drop from the wound now that she was at a respectable distance. "I've gotten worse scrapes than this wrestling with chickens." Juvia doubted that, but decided not to contend it. Instead she squared her jaw, giving her guard the "royal" look that usually earned her an eye roll.

"Then you need to go out there and continue to fight," she ordered, trying not to let her trepidation show. Though she longed to keep the knight by her side, the Fiorian troops were badly unprepared for the attack, and every man counted. Gajeel shook his head, meeting her iron gaze with one just as strong.

"Absolutely not. I need to stay here to protect you. My orders, first and foremost, are to keep you safe," he insisted.

"Would we not all be safer, myself included, if Alvarez is defeated quickly?" Juvia countered.

Gajeel glared at her. "I prefer to take a more direct route in your protection."

"Then give me your dagger and return to the fray. I _command_ you to do so."

The two fell silent as they stared at each other for a long moment, the princess's defiant gaze meeting her knight's conflicted one. Gajeel's hand moved to the dagger hidden beneath his tunic. He pulled it out slowly, turning it to offer the hilt to Juvia. She took it, but he did not let go. She glanced back up at his face to find his brow furrowed in worry.

"I don't like this, Juvia. I'll never forgive myself if you get hurt," he grumbled, looking away. He loosened his grip, and Juvia gently took the weapon from him.

"I'll be fine. I was taught how to use it by the finest knight in Oakton," she replied. Gajeel gave a half-hearted grunt of a laugh in response.

"Fine, but stay here. Don't you go sneakin' off now," he demanded. Juvia nodded, feeling bad for lying but hoping her knight would buy it. He gave her a brusque nod back before peering out of the corridor entrance. Once he'd determined no one was watching, he slipped back out, tightening his grip on his sword. Juvia watched him go, her chest tight with anxiety.

The princess edged her way to the hall entrance, peering around the room beyond to assess her escape options. Most of the fighting was near the entrance of the hall, while the area around the throne was mostly deserted. The corridor she'd come from was directly across the Great Hall from where she was now, around 50 meters away. The way from that corridor and her rooms was the only path she knew she'd be able to navigate. Between her and that corridor was the throne dais, perhaps 10 meters away from her. Juvia cast a wary glance at the group fighting near the entrance. They seemed far away now, but if one of the Alvarez soldiers managed to break free... She tightened her grip on the dagger, swallowing hard. She couldn't think about that now. If she slipped behind the dais, she could easily make it to the other side without being seen. However, the enormous ballgown was hard enough just to walk in, let alone run. She'd have to lose it somehow. Juvia weighed her options. Simply taking it off wasn't feasible - it had taken a team of two just to get her into the dress, and the intricate lacing pattern Lisanna had used made it impossible to undo by oneself, especially without being able to see what one was doing. Which meant the dress would have to come off another way.

Juvia gathered up the dress's skirt, pulling it up to reveal her petticoat. Tucking the dress's skirt under one arm and holding on to her petticoat, she slashed at the fabric with the dagger, moving slowly around her waist to avoid cutting herself. The petticoat and its hoops fell around her feet, making Juvia feel much lighter. She dropped her dress's skirt, the once-grand ballgown now looking quite deflated. The princess frowned at her dress. No longer held up by the hoops of the petticoat, the gown was far too long; she would most certainly trip trying to run in it. Whispering an apology to Lisanna, Juvia began to cut off the dress at the knee, the knife sliding through the rich silk much easier than it had through the thick fabric of the petticoat. She stepped out of the tattered skirts, looking wryly back at the pile of cloth. She looked like a peasant girl, which she supposed was a good thing. If an Alvarez soldier was to spot her, they'd likely think her to be a frightened scullery maid and wouldn't give chase. No one would expect the princess to look like this. She pulled off her henin and set it with the skirts for good measure, her hair spilling down her shoulders.

Tucking the dagger into her girdle, Juvia gave a final glance around the hall, checking to see if the coast was clear before dashing behind the throne dais. The fighting had moved closer as the Fiorian soldiers were pushed back from the entrance, but the fighters still seemed preoccupied. The princess crouched down, making her way slowly along the back of the dais, peering over the edge to keep an eye on the fighting as she moved. The throng was moving slowly but steadily closer, and Juvia began to move faster, hurrying her way to the edge of the dais.

She stopped at the corner of the dais, breathing deeply to try to calm her pounding heart. She cast a furtive glance at the fighting mass, now only a few meters from the dais. All she had to do was make a mad dash to the corridor, and then she could make her way to her rooms and her rapier. As she was about to leap up and make her run, an ornate sword skittered across the floor at Juvia's feet. Looking for its source, she found the prince had been knocked on his back, his weapon swatted out of his hands. He parried his assailant's attacks with his dagger as he struggled to get back on his feet, but it was clear he was losing. Juvia snatched up the sword, looking around desperately for someone to the help the prince, but no one had seemed to notice his fall. Gajeel was nearby, but his back was turned, and calling to him to help would only give away her position. The Alvarez soldier knocked the dagger from Gray's hands, and the prince scrabbled backwards until his back was pressed against the dais. His attacker laughed as he lifted his blade to make the final blow.

"NO!" The shout tore through Juvia's lips as she dashed forward with the prince's sword, all other thoughts falling from her mind. Her cry startled the soldier long enough for her to reach them and slash at the man. The sword was far heavier than her rapier and it made her attack clumsy, the blade falling too low and throwing her off-balance. But she had caught the soldier off-guard, which gave Gray enough time to clamber to his feet. The enemy soldier gritted his teeth, slashing at Juvia. She dodged as best she could but felt the blade's hot sting as it grazed her shoulder, the cloth tearing like paper.

"Outta my way, you lowborn doxy!" the soldier growled, ramming the hilt of his sword against her temple. Juvia staggered backwards, stars bursting in her vision.

"Juvia!" A voice called out as strong arms broke her fall. Someone lifted the sword from her hands as she was dragged away. Squinting hard, the princess just barely made out an image of the prince slashing at the Alvarez soldier before her world faded to black.

* * *

Fire. Juvia's arm was on fire. Her eyes flew open to find herself in her chambers, propped into a sitting position by several pillows. She'd been changed out of her ruined dress into a loose fitting linen gown and a young lady with dark blue hair was dabbing at her arm with a wet cloth. Gajeel sat beside her, arms crossed and a concerned expression on his face. The woman smiled kindly at her.

"Ah, Your Highness, you are awake!" she commented cheerfully, picking up a bowl and beginning to slather a strange cream on Juvia's arm. The burning sensation flared again. The princess squeezed her eyes shut as the pain was accompanied by a even stronger pounding in her head.

"Yes, ah... What are you doing?" She asked the lady, her eyes still shut tight.

"I'm applying a healing balm to your wound to keep it clean," came the reply.

"Why is it on fire?"

The girl's soft responding chuckle sounded strangely like Gajeel's. "The balm does tend to sting for a while, especially if you are not used to it."

Juvia nodded, remembering seeing the healers work on soldiers in Oakton. They, too, had complained that the healing balm burned. Which reminded her... "The prince! Is he-"

"His Highness is fine. His wounds are fairly minor, and he is probably resting in his chambers right now. Or at least he ought to be." The healer smiled at Juvia. "What you did out there... You are very brave." Juvia felt her ears warm at the compliment.

"Very stupid is what she is." Both women turned to Gajeel. His concerned expression had faded and was replaced by one of pure anger. Juvia opened her mouth to speak, but the knight cut her off. "What were you thinking? You've never been trained with a broadsword, what made you think you could take on a trained soldier by yourself?" He demanded, those dark red eyes boring into Juvia's. She wasn't sure she had ever seen Gajeel this angry before, not even when his new squire had spilled ink all over his favorite tunic. She swallowed hard.

"I had to, he was-"

"The only thing you HAD to do, Your Highness," the man snarled, "was stay put until I came back for you. You promised me you would stay there, out of harm's way. Why on earth would I believe that?! I should never have let you out of my sight!" He slammed his fist on the bed, his voice cracking on his final words. Juvia flinched at his outburst, which caused a bolt of pain to shoot through her temple. The healer woman stood, fists on her hips.

"You are disturbing my patient. I suggest you leave until you are properly calm," she ordered, her voice quiet but firm. The knight stood and nodded, turning to leave.

"Gajeel, I... I'm sorry, I did not mean to enter the fighting, I was trying to escape, but when I saw the prince..." Juvia trailed off, not sure what more she could say. He was right, she had told him she wouldn't leave. No matter what her reason was, she'd still lied to him.

Gajeel stopped, his back still turned to her. "You have an instinct to protect those you care about. You always have. But you are not invincible. You need to remember that." His voice was strangely thick. The door shut hard behind him as he left. The healer watched him go, then sighed as she sat back down beside the bed. She began to wind a cloth bandage around the princess's shoulder as a heavy silence fell over the room like a blanket. Juvia closed her eyes, feeling the burning in her arm fade to a dull ache.

"I would not take Gajeel's anger too personally, Your Highness," the woman said as she finished bandaging Juvia's arm and began to pack up her things. "He is simply worried about you. If I know anything about my cousin, he is most angry at himself for allowing this to happen."

"Cousin?" Juvia asked incredulously. The healer laughed.

"You do not remember me? I suppose it is to be expected, I have not visited Oakton since my mother passed," she explained. The princess's eyes widened in recognition.

"Wendy?"

The woman nodded, smiling brightly. "So you _do_ remember me!"

"But of course!" Juvia exclaimed, returning the smile. "It has been so long, you have grown up so much! We were all still children when I last saw you."

"Indeed, it has been too long. But here we are, all together again," Wendy commented, standing and picking up her bag of supplies. "I will return in a few hours to see how the wound is doing. Until then, avoid jarring your arm much. The cut was not too deep, and you should be able to use your arm. Just be careful and if it starts to hurt too much, stop using it. If you need me before I return, ring for MiraJane and send her to find me." She started as if to leave, then paused, picking up a paper-wrapped package near the door. She placed the parcel on Juvia's lap. "Oh, and one of the squires brought this here for you. I think you will find it interesting."

After Wendy had left, Juvia sat up more, moving her arm experimentally. She was pleased to find that the motion didn't hurt overmuch, as long as she moved slowly. She examined the package on her lap, carefully pulling the string that bound the paper together. Inside she found a set of men's clothing - a pair of dark brown breeches, a white undershirt, a long brown tunic, and a pair of soft leather boots. She ran her fingers over the cloth. The clothes were plain, almost like a peasant's, but the material was of the highest quality and clearly sewn together by a master seamstress. A strange pattern like a wing was embroidered on the left thigh of the breeches in a thread the same color as the fabric; it was barely noticeable without looking for it. The princess picked up the garment, hoping to investigate the pattern further, but the movement caused a piece of paper hidden in the fabric to flutter to the ground. Juvia slipped out of bed, retrieving the paper. A note was scrawled on it in a messy handwriting she didn't recognize.

 _I have something I need to show you. Someone will come to escort you at midnight. Wear these._

Juvia turned the note over, looking for a name or more information, but that was all the paper said. She looked dubiously at the clothing, unsure of whether to trust its sender, but she supposed she had no choice at the moment. All she could do now was wait for nightfall and see who would come for her at midnight.

* * *

The princess paced around her room, the soft leather boots barely making a sound on the stone floor. She started when a knock came from the door, the sound offensively loud in the silence of the night. Juvia swung the door open, rapier at the ready. She was surprised to find Gajeel there, who looked equally surprised to find himself at sword point. The princess lowered her rapier, giving her knight an incredulous look.

"He supposed you would feel more comfortable if I brought ya," he said in a low voice. After a brief pause he added, "And I feel better bein' the one to bring ya, too. I meant it when I said I wasn't going to let you out of my sight again."

"Who's 'he'?" Juvia asked, but Gajeel just shook his head.

"Come on, move quickly. And bring that rapier with you, if ya think it will make you feel better."

The two moved swiftly through the castle, going far deeper underground than Juvia had ever been. They paused before a massive stone dragon, much like the others that lined the hallway. The only distinguishing mark was that one of the dragon's horns had been broken off. Gajeel pressed up against the wall, motioning for Juvia to follow him. The pair squeezed behind the statue to find a large hole in the stone wall behind it, about as high as a tall man and about half as wide.

"It's a tight fit," Gajeel muttered as he pushed his way inside. The princess glanced back at the dragon, spotting in the dim light a carving of the same wing-like design as was on her breeches. "This way!" Gajeel's stern whisper tore her away from the strange design and she followed him inside the hole.

The other side opened into a narrow hallway, nearly pitch black but for a single torch several meters ahead of them. The two moved down the hallway, Gajeel snatching up the torch as they passed it. The corridor twisted and turned, getting narrower and shorter as they went. Although it had been silent when they had entered, Juvia swore that she had begun to hear people talking, and occasionally thunking as they moved down the hall. Finally they came to the end of the corridor, the back of a huge, thick tapestry covering the entry. Beyond the tapestry the princess could clearly hear voices. She gripped the hilt of her rapier as Gajeel pushed the fabric aside and motioned her through.

Juvia's jaw dropped as she took in the scene before her. She stood in a large room, about half the size of the Grand Hall. It was lined with lit torches and wooden tables littered one end, with people sitting at talking. She spotted Levy at one table, pointing out positions on a large map to Erza and Jellal. Near the other end of the room, several men and women were practicing sword fighting with wooden swords. Between each torch hung a red banner edged with gold, the wing-like emblem she had seen before embroidered in white across it proudly. Gajeel stepped out beside her, giving a low chuckle at her astonished expression.

"Have you been here before?" she asked in disbelief. Gajeel shrugged.

"A few times."

At the table nearest to them, Natsu sat talking with Lucy and Cana, all three dressed in similar clothing to Juvia. He had his sleeve rolled up, seemingly showing off the bandage that covered his forearm. When he spotted her, the duke leaped up and hurried over.

"Juvia! You came!" he beamed, clearly thrilled to see her.

"Are you the one that called me here?" she asked him. The duke chuckled and shook his head.

"No, but I can take you to the one who did," he said mysteriously. Without another word, he made his way to the sparring area, where a shirtless man with wild black hair stood overseeing the training, his back to the newcomers. Natsu tapped his shoulder. "Your guest is here. I told you she would come."

The man turned around, and Juvia swallowed hard when she registered she was face to face with a half-naked Prince Gray. The prince grinned at her, his expression far less guarded than she had seen it before. With his chest uncovered, the princess could now see that the mark she had seen previously was, in fact, a tattoo of the wing-like symbol from before. Realizing she was staring at his chest, Juvia's eyes snapped back up to meet the prince's gaze, her cheeks heating at his knowing smirk.

"I am glad that you made it. I was not sure you would come," he commented. Juvia nodded, tearing her eyes away from him to gaze around the room.

"Well, I did... But what exactly have I come to?" she questioned, motioning around the room.

"Ah yes, where are my manners?" Gray swept an arm out, gesturing to the whole hall. "Your Highness, welcome to Fairy Tail!"

* * *

 **(A/N): Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review of what you liked and anything you think needs changed - reading reviews always makes me want to write more!**


End file.
